Projectile launchers are known in the art. A projectile launcher may include elastic members (such as tubing) acting as a spring. The tubing may be stretched, and a trigger assembly may be used to initiate launch of the projectile. The trigger assembly may be activated by a pull string or a remotely controlled device. Upon activation of the trigger assembly, the projectile may be launched thereby traveling in an arc trajectory over a distance.
Certain breeds of dogs are bred to retrieve. While this retrieving capability may come naturally to certain dogs, training is nonetheless desirable. Indeed, there are standards-based competitions for evaluating the retrieving capabilities of dogs. Dogs that achieve certain awards or titles from certain organizations are, in turn, more valuable. Accordingly, there is a marketplace for projectile launchers among users such as dog trainers and gun dog enthusiasts.
However, users experience shortcomings with respect to conventional projectile launchers, as described in more detail herein.